A filter element is known from DE 10 2011 083 657 A1, which can be used in a fresh air system of a vehicle and which comprises two separately formed filter medium bodies implemented as pleated filters. The filter media bodies are held at a carrier body comprising two end plates which are connected to each other via two parallel strips. An outflow aperture for the cleaned fluid is introduced into one of the end plates. The two filter media bodies are inserted opposite each other between the end plates and the connecting strips and enclose an intermediate clean chamber from which the cleaned fluid can be discharged via the outflow aperture in the end plate. The two filter media bodies are cuboidally formed and arranged to each other as mirror images in the filter element.